1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand tools employed for cutting and stripping coaxial cables.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known that cutter/strippers have been developed in the past for use on coaxial cables, however, none are ideal for producing perfect results when a coaxial cable is wished to be cut to precise length and wherein a cut is made squarely without distortion.